


Old Rivals: Ronmione

by Evyione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Summary: Hermione, late at night, knocks on the Potter's door, distraught. Ginny answers the door, Harry, not far behind her. Seeing their friend in such an erratic state, they quickly let her in. Once she calmed down, she explained everything… Ron has cheated on her.It might be percieved like that, but I am not bashing Ron in any way, I love Ron.Warning: Angst, No adult content, Talk of cheatingPairing: Harry x Ginny, Hermione x Ron, Ron x Lavender Brown, Hinny, RonmioneA/N: I hope Potterheads out there will like it!Beta-reader: @ that_transformers_fan and @ padfoot.moony_ on InstagramDisclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros Company. I only own the story.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Old Rivals: Ronmione

OLD RIVALS: RONMIONE

A 26 years old Hermione, apparated alone in the dark streets of Godric’s Hollow. It is almost midnight; she hoped that Harry and Ginny would still be up. She didn’t know what to do, she was in so much distress, she needed her brother by her side. Harry had always been there for her in times like this. 

She soon arrived at the Potter’s, she made her way to the door and knocked lightly. After a few minutes, Ginny opened the door, Harry, not far behind her. They were surprised to see a crying Hermione on their doorstep.

“Hermione! What are you doing here!? Come in! Don’t stay outside! You must be freezing” Ginny exclaimed and ushered Hermione inside.

Once she was inside, Ginny closed the door and turned to her husband and friend.

“Here, let me take your coat,” she said and gestured for Hermione to give her her coat.

Once Hermione was free of the material, Harry slipped an arm around her and led her to the living room, where they sat on the couch.

“I’m going to make some tea” Ginny announced. 

While Ginny was busy in the kitchen, Harry started asking Hermione questions.

“What is going on? Why are you crying?” Harry questioned.

Hermione stayed silent, not knowing where to begin.

“Is everything alright with Ron?” He then asked.

At the sound of her husband’s name, Hermione burst out into tears. Confused, Harry didn’t know what to do, so he just held her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Once she calmed down, Ginny was back with the tea. She set the tray on the coffee table and sat opposite to them.

“It has to do with my dumb brother, doesn’t it?” Ginny asked.

Hermione merely nodded.

“What did he do?” Harry asked out of curiosity.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione explained everything. How she went home today and surprised Ron and Lavender in bed. The fight that occurred, them breaking things off and her apparating to Godrics Hollow.

“He cheated on you? With Lavender? I can’t believe it! How could he!?” Harry said, starting to get angry while holding Hermione’s hand.

“I knew he was stupid, but not that stupid! Mom is going to be so disappointed.” Ginny said in a sad tone.

“That’s not all, when I came home today, I was going to share exciting news… You see, I went to St Mungo's today and they confirmed, I-I'm pregnant…” Hermione sniffled, trying not to cry again. The couple gasped and Harry hugged Hermione.

All of sudden, the sound of the Floo Network was heard. Ron had flooed to the Potter House.

“Harry? Mate? Where are you?” Ron shouted.

The trio looked at each other and just as Ginny started to stand up, Ron entered the busy room.

Ron had come here to talk to Harry about what transpired with Hermione. But as soon as he saw Harry with his arms around her, jealousy and anger started to cloud his mind.

“I can’t believe it! Of course, you would be here!” Ron said angrily, sending a deadly glare at Hermione.

“Ron-” Harry started but Ron cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear it! What friends you two are! I knew there was always something more between the two of you! And then you dare judge me for sleeping with Lavander, you lying sla- (Slag)” This time it was Ron’s turn to be cut off, but this time by a hard slap from Ginny.

“Shut up, you tosser!” She yelled.

“Bloody Hell woman! What was that for!? This doesn't concern you!” Ron exclaimed.

“I don’t care what you think! I wasn't going to let you insult my friend! Now get out before I hex you!” Ginny said in an unsettling calm voice while getting her wand. 

Ron was speechless and quite afraid of what Ginny would do to him. He threw one last glance full of hatred toward both of his ex-friends and apparated away.

Once Ron was gone, Hermione, broke down once again and this time both Ginny and Harry held her until she fell asleep. Harry carried her to their guest bedroom and placed a blanket over her small frame.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione barely left the guest room Harry and Ginny kindly prepared for her. She felt miserable. Today being Sunday, she thought that no one would object with her staying in the bedroom but as soon as noon chimed on the little clock on her bedside table, Ginny entered the room with a tray full of food. For a moment, Hermione thought it was Molly who brung her food but did not voice it as Ginny would be mortified to be compared to her mother.

\------

Despite the Potter’s attempts to make her feel better, Hermione did not leave the room for days on end, hoping that time would just stop, that all that had happened was just a horrible nightmare. Unfortunately, time kept flowing, and soon enough, everyone was aware of what had occurred between Hermione, Ron, and Lavender.

When Molly Weasley learned that her son had slept with another woman after Ginny explained to her the situation, she was furious. Arthur was disappointed in his son and the rest of the Weasley’s siblings proceeded to shout at Ron, in the same fashion Ginny had. However, George also decided to cut him out of Weasley Wizard Wheezes for an indeterminate time. However, no one mentioned Hermione’s pregnancy, they thought that she would tell them on her terms.

It was clear to everyone, Ron was in the wrong and Hermione needed her family by her side. Molly dotted on Hermione, she even wanted her to move to the Burrow, but Hermione kindly refused.

The more time passed, the more Hermione’s belly grew. Despite the situation, she found herself in, Hermione was happy to have a child, who she discovered to be a girl. She no longer felt like an empty shell like she did at the start. She really enjoyed pregnancy. She read all the muggle and non-muggle books about pregnancy she could find. She also spent time at Shell cottage with Fleur, Bill, and Victoire. She found it very enriching to spend time with Fleur. With her, she could learn things you couldn't find in books when it comes to raising a child.

Over the month, Ron had tried to talk to Hermione, to earn her forgiveness. But she ignored him, refused to see him, the wound was still too fresh. The ache in her heart hurts more than the memory of Bellatrix’s blade carving into her flesh.

\-------

Ginny’s position among the Holyhead Harpies allowed her to get free tickets for her and whomever she wanted for the upcoming Quidditch match. This Quidditch match is the event of the year! Bulgaria vs Ireland! Ginny got the tickets months in advance for everyone in her family. And this time, no Death Eaters would ruin the celebrations.  
A ball was going to be held for Quidditch celebrities and their families, after the match.

Everyone was here, Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey and Charlie! Molly and Arthur decided to let the young parents and eternal bachelor, much to Molly's dismay, have their fun and they would keep watch on their grandkids.

What no one expected though, was for Ron to show up. Yes, Ginny had given him a ticket when she first got hold of them, but no one thought he would dare show his face.

Everyone ignored him, Ginny, Angelina, Audrey and Fleur took Hermione away, before they even laid eyes on each other, to go find their seats in the stands. Meanwhile, the men were glaring at Ron.

“Bloody hell! What a welcoming committee,” Ron said under his breath, hoping no one would hear him, but unfortunately, they did.

“What did you expect, uh? After what you did, you expect us to welcome you with open arms?” George roared.

“Well, it’s not only my fault! She and Harry are to blame to-” Ron started to say but was quickly cut-off.

“Don’t even go there, Ron! You know perfectly that Hermione is like a sister to me!” Harry shouted.

“Then why does she always run to your place every time something is wrong?” Ron countered back.

“Because she is my best friend! Because Ginny is there too! Because she is family, you bloody idiot! And you would realize you meant everything to her if you stopped being so insecure! But you had to fuck it up and sleep with Lavender Bloody Brown! Really, Ron? Lavender? Although I am not fond of her, I hope that you didn’t make her as miserable as Hermione by getting her pregnant too” Harry said, green eyes flashing daggers at his old best friend.

Everyone gasped, and Harry suddenly realized that he too fucked up. 

“What do you mean pregnant too? Is Hermione?” Ron asked, shocked by the news.

“It is none of your concern now is it?” Bill said.

“That’s enough, it is not worth it, let's go, our wives are waiting,” Percy said.

“Percy’s right, let's go before the women come back to bring us to the stands by our ears.” Charlie joked, trying to diffuse the tension.

Everyone nodded and left, leaving a dumbstruck Ron to his thoughts.

The match was exhilarating. Although Hermione was never a big fan of Quidditch, she had to admit that it did her good to get out and get some fresh air.

Bulgaria had won, and she couldn’t be more proud of her old flame, Viktor Krum, when he finally caught the snitch, 2 hours after the match had started.

As everyone made their way in their tent to celebrate the victory or drink to forget the defeat, the Potter/Weasley bunch and Hermione decided to change clothes so they could attend the festivities held by the Quidditch Teams. This party is on invitation only and luckily, Harry received an invite from Viktor, stipulating he could bring as many people he wanted.

Once they were all ready, they made their way in a tent, isolated from the others and entered upon showing their invitation.

Once they stepped inside, they were assaulted by the colour red. The tent was no doubt enchanted to honour the colour of the winning team. From the curtains to the napkins, everything was red. It almost seemed too much. Even the Griffindor common room is not that red.

Hermione walked in with Viktor, who had waited for her at the entrance to have the opportunity to catch up with her.

Ron was already there, near the bar when his family walked in. He watched them bland in the crowd when suddenly he noticed Hermione. She was more radiant than anyone in this room. She was as radiant as the first time he saw her at the Yule Ball during their fourth year. Just like that time, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She had him a trance, unable to form words or coherent thoughts. And just like that time jealousy took over him when he finally realized that she was at the arm of Viktor Krum.

Seeing Hermione with him was too much for him, and he decided to order another drink. All night long, he kept his eyes on them, watching carefully any interaction that occurred between the two of them. On edge, Ron finally snapped when Viktor touched Hermione’s belly. He put his drink down on the bar counter and made his way to where Hermione and Viktor were sat.

“Get your hands off her!” Ron snarled.

Surprised by the interruption, Hermione and Viktor snapped their heads up, only to be greeted by the sight of a very angry and probably drunk Ron Weasley.

“Vat did you say?” Viktor asked, standing up.

“You heard me! You have no right to touch her!” Ron answered back.

“RONALD!” Hermione raised her voice to get his attention, but her tone was light enough so no one would take notice of the brewing scene.

“That’s enough! I had enough! Viktor and I are friends and he was doing nothing wrong” she said, also standing up.

“He was touching your belly! This is my child!” Ron exclaimed, not lowering his voice one bit.

“As far as I am concerned, my child has no father.” Hermione said and then turned to Viktor and asked, “Would you mind walking me back to my tent, please? This was a tiring day”.

“Da, let’s go,” Viktor said, offering his arm, the both of them completely ignoring a fuming Ron.

“Thank you,” Hermione said and took his arm before making their way out of the tent. Ron was about to follow them out when someone stopped him. He turned to see who it was when the man spoke.

“Don’t follow them, you will only make it worse,” Harry said.

Although angry, Ron could see the honesty in his best friend's eyes and decided to listen to him, for once. Once Ron nodded, Harry led him outside to sober up and talk some sense into him.

“You know Ron, you are my best friend. I know you and you know me, which is why I don’t understand why you would even think that I would betray you or cheat on my wife! I love Ginny, more than anything in this world and would never hurt her the way you hurt Hermione.” Harry said.

“Harry… I am so sorry. I don’t know why I acted as I did. I love her so much, I don’t want to lose her.” Ron said as tears started to slide down his face.

“You know, as a man who grew up without his family, I can tell you that family is the most important thing in the world. That is what unites us. So I truly hope you will be able to gain Hermione’s trust once more and fix what you broke, for both of your sakes and your child's.” Harry said hugging Ron.

\------

Over the months left of the pregnancy, the Weasley's slowly forgave Ron. He had shown tremendous efforts in trying to earn their forgiveness. He broke all ties with Lavender and started to prepare a nursery in the home he once shared with Hermione, hoping that one day, they would both come back.

Seeing Ron change, slowly diminished the anger she held towards him. She let him come on medi-witch appointments, and he was the first person she sent a Patronus to when the baby kicked for the first time. 

Hermione loved seeing him so excited and happy about the baby. She felt like it was almost like a dream, and she was sometimes afraid she would wake up. 

The day Hermione went into labour, Ron wasn’t there, and deep inside she feared that he would not show up. However, she put her fears aside and focused on her baby. 

In a slightly panicked tone, she called Ginny from where she was in the living room, Ginny and Harry came in racing, and soon as they saw the wet spot under her. Ginny went to her side and tried to calm Hermione down. 

Hermione was always in control, though now she was faced by a reality she didn’t know the outcome of. Ginny could see the panic in her friend’s eyes, so she decided to take control, for Hermione and the baby’s sake.

“Harry, go to Hermione’s room and get her enchanted bag. Everything she will need is in there.” Ginny ordered.

Harry nodded and ran upstairs to retrieve the bag. As soon as he found it, he ran back to the living room and waited for his next order.

“Good, now take Hermione and floo with her too Saint Mungo’s, I’ll join the both of you later. I have to warn my mom and the rest of the family” Ginny instructed.

“Would you tell him?” Hermione asked, a hopeful resonance in her voice.

Ginny eyes softened and replied, “Of course, now go!” shooing them to the Floo.

\-----

Later that day, Hermione has been in labour for 5 hours and about to be asked to push when Ron rushed in. He was dressed in a doctor gown and a mask.

“I'm so sorry I'm late!” Ron exclaimed surprising the hospital staff and Hermione.

“You-You’re here,” Hermione said in a small voice.

“Of course I am here, this is our child we are about to welcome,” said Ron.

Hermione was about to say something when a contraction hit and the Doctor ordered her to start pushing. Ron rushed beside her and held her hand through the whole ordeal. He only let go of her hand when the nurse approached him with a pink bundle in her arms, so he could hold his daughter. Ron stared at the baby in his arms, he was at a loss of word. Never in his life did he feel so unworthy of anything and yet so happy.

Carefully, he lowered the baby in Hermione awaiting arms, without taking his eyes off her. It is only when he heard Hermione’s voice that he finally snapped out of his trance.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” she said.

“I know I haven’t been the best guy to be around lately, but I will always be there for you and now her," Ron said.

"What made you change so much? It is like you are almost not the man you were at the start of all of this." Hermione murmured.

"A man once told me that family is what unites us. That Family is what is most important. I love you so much, losing you would destroy me. All these months apart almost destroyed me. The only reason I wasn’t destroyed was the hope that you would forgive me. I want to be here for Rose, for you! I want to be a family and hopefully rebuild the trust I broke, together.” Ron stated.

“Rose?” Hermione questioned.

“I think it suits her well, she is so precious and fragile, just like a flower,” Ron said, hoping she would agree on the name.

“It is perfect,” Hermione said looking down at her daughter before adding “And I would like that, having a family with you.” 

It was all Ron needed to hear, as he left a small kiss on her forehead.


End file.
